


See The Stars

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [67]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M, Underground Civilisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:"I've never been to see the stars." do with it what you want!
Relationships: Original Creativity/Deceit Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	See The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> "I've never been to see the stars." do with it what you want!

The world underground was dark. In the morning it was dark, in the evening it was dark, at night it was dark. There was light, of course, in the deep subterranean towns and habitations, lanterns that lined the streets and glowed a deep orange-red. But up above it was always dark.

Some whispered of a way to the surface, said that you could go up at night and see a shocking array of lights in the sky that was called space. It had planets and stars and moons and those who said they'd found the pathway came back with a hungry gleam in their eyes, often disappearing forever before long as the underground ceased to be enough anymore.

Dove was not the sort to listen to idle gossip and fanciful rumours. He was steadfast, endlessly practical and rooted in the caverns he lived in. He worked day by day and made a living, and lived to make that living, and that was all that was important in the end.

Or so he'd thought.

He'd never expected to have his heart and mind captured by a charming stranger who went by King, who had literally swept him off his feet as he slipped on a piece of cloth on the marketplace floor, his bright smile gleaming in the dim world around them.

King had been… exciting. New. Fresh and passionate and alive in a way that Dove hadn't seen in years. And he'd whispered of the pathway up above ground.

" _I've never been to see the stars_ ," Dove had said.

" _I can change that_ ," King had replied.

For the first time Dove had listened, really listened, and had started to dream of what he imagined stars to be like, of what King described the wind to be, of 'sunrise' and 'sunset' and how they could make him feel. And soon enough talk had begun to turn of leaving the underground and taking the pathway.

" _It's not safe_ ," Dove had said.

" _It's beautiful_ ," King had countered.

" _What if I can't come back?_ " Dove had asked.

" _What if you don't want to?_ " King had replied.

And Dove didn't have anything to say with which to argue anymore.

So up they went, to see the stars.


End file.
